Lamp Factory
Founded on 8/20/2008 by Rockefelon, the Lamp Factory is a spin off room from the League of Gamers, its name referencing the coined word "Lamp" that was popular amongst regular members of the League. __TOC__ Tales of the Lamp Factory ParaNoir: "Once I visited the Lamp Factory to order 200 noob skin lamps. They delivered and they were fantastic. Thanks Lamp Factory!" About This room includes tons of energetic, and fun people always willing to get along with others. Trolls that come will be picked on until all hope is lost for them. XD This room is not like a ny other, because we don't want to be boring or stupid, we're different, and that's why we're going to stay here at the Lamp Factory. It's said that the Lamp Factory has a secret cult... not... true... at.... all.... Do not ask Blue, conke, or any other zealots about this.. definitely.. not... true... ROCKEFELON THE MOD Rockefelon, the ultimate hard as rock mod you can find IN THE LAMP FACTORY (probably the only mod you will like) Rockefelon always comes at the right moment, and is always there to be a friend. Everyone loves the well known mod Rockefelon! (On a side note, on games he is known as Rockemelon.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Crhz9EfT0Ho He's a ruthless dictator who pays us minimum wage and forces us to work over time with no pay he know how to count all the way to shwifty-five He's surrounded by friends and is involved in conspiracies and other illegal activities. The Regs Today's Honoraries 13urning_Guy: 13 was one of the most active members of The Lamp Factory, and a gentlemen. He is "A noob that drinks noobiesauce by the bottle", as stated by his fellow Reg. friends. 13's favorite food is Serendipity2009's grilled cheese. 13 also has a dog, Misti. Misti is his vicious companion that is trained to hunt down and nom on the faces of the trolls who enter teh factory. "OK, I edited, Can i have awesomesauce and cake now?"-'Huterwolf' Some random guy Arroza: Followed Rocke like a bitch for about 5 years from the League of Gamers to the Lamp Factory. They grew a passionate love for eachother and are now intimate. Arroza is more of the man in the relationship because Cocke, oops, I mean Rocke, acts flamboyant from time to time. In the Lamp Factory Rocke is the king and Arroza is the Princess. He deeply hates newcomers and 12 year olds. "OK, I edited, Can i have awesomesauce and cake now?"-'Huterwolf' Some random guy benfester:'''At least his mommy will tell him he's cool... Former LoGer. '''BlueberryKing: A newer regular to the Lamp Factory. King of all blueberries, will do his best to kill those who try to eat his people.' '''A paranoid person, he is likely to think of violent solutions to peaceful problems. Has no problem helping out others when needed, as long as the one seeking help is not trolling everyone. '''CelestialShadow9:' One of the Newer Regulars to the Lamp Factory, Claims to not be himself mainly due to his shy and timid nature but Still, An Active Lamper. Also claims to be a Perfectionist conkedup: One of the older Regulars, has seen the horror of what the factory has been through... He is the most awesome, epic Troller of Trolls. He has a painful past filled with nuclear missles, and silences... No one dares to mess with him... He is also one of the best Anti-Idle'rs in the Lamp Factory, with only one high score contested by his arch-nemesis/friend... BlueberryKing. Also can summon armies at will, and is proficient at all types of combat. Helped defeat the armies of Admins, Slimes, and Hives in the Battle of the Factory. Also has died multiple times... If you make him angry, he will rage and be firin his lazer! Lazer destroys all and can even go back in time and destroy other things... (How do you think Pompeii died???) fan120: Funny lamp factory guy thats mostly there playing with other people. EvolvedEvil: N'ot much is known about this newer reg, but rumor has it that he will grant wishes to those who ask. His mortal enemy is his eviler twin EvolvedEvilThing. He claims to be an ancient god of darknes, but is more likely some teenager somewhere. NObody likes him. -'''E''volvedEvil hodeni: The best. Evar. Don't believe what anyone else tells you. Known for making everyone lol repeatedly, he can make a boring chat hilarious and bring a dead one to life. He is a former LoG regular. Do what it takes to befriend him. He plays Sacred Season ALOT... you'd think he's level 1030923 by now - Kamarai Kamarai: '''Hey der guise. I'm like Kamarai and stuff, and I've been here for like forever and stuff. Ya. And stuff. So you should like like me and like stuff. Like ya. Because I'm like awesome and stuff. Unlike that Shinoda dude, he's like a total like... not awesome dude. '''Kewlcat445: One of the few Canadians in the Lamp Factory, Kewlcat is a Bacon Lover at their prime, She even has a Cat named "Bacon". She's one of the deadliest people to not be in this so called "Cult", Owning a non-existent warmachine called the "Mega-tank" Of which is not fueled by Pure Awesomeness, nope nope nope. mrimperfect: A perfect user. Oh wait... Joking aside, mrimperfect is a valuable member to the Factory of Lamp. ParanoiaComplex: Member for about 2 and a half years (05/08/2008). Completely dominates at almost every game on Kongregate. He secretly considers the Lamp Factory partly owned by himself, but doesn't publicly announce it. He usually joins the chat with the intention of increasing the intelligence of the conversation or to annoy the hell out of Rocke for kicks. He's not the most polite all the time, which is why he never became a mod himself, but no where near as bad as the common troll. He knows how to send someone offline crying to their mother so DON'T MESS WITH HIM ;D (jkjk). He loves to work with images and is always looking for a good contest to enter into. Ask him about art and photography and you'll always get a great conversation! Mitch1224 '- 'Lord of the random and the psychos in the lamp factory. Often destroys things when there are awkward silences. He is named Mitch and is a Halo fan. He likes the number 1224. NEVER *stabsmitch1224* him. EVER. FOR ANY REASON AT ALL. TRUST ME. DONT DO IT.'' I am not crazy... im just unstable -'Mitch1224 ' '''Miro62: A being who first came to the Lamp Factory hearing that many Mud and Blood 2 players chatted there and quickly found himself at home taking over the position of slave whipper for the majority of the LF workforce. While usually friendly but mostly disconnected from reality, if in the right mood, Miro62 can become a very devious troll that slowly gets under the skin of his victim then eat the victim's flesh from the inside out leaving a still living puppet of skin a bone which he then plays with, not in a sexual way you pervert, shame on you for thinking that. On a more factual note, he spectacularly self destructed while on a drug trip and after hearing the answer to a philosophical question he came seeking from another reg, he left that very day never to return. (9/26/11) Miro62 now resides in Cafe Kong. Munchy: When He's on, He makes the Lamp Factory Rofl.... Occasionally. He loves to RP and is Thoroughly Involved in all the RPs Going on in the Lamp. his favourite Quote is: I swear vengeance upon those who deny the existence of bunnies With Eyes Of which that Shoot Lasers! " Unquote. He Makes fun Of others at his own expence, when the Troll him back with the power of 200 nuclear bombs. He enjoys getting under Everyone's Skin, Especially Rocke's and 13's. All in all, He is A normal Regular of the Lamp that Enjoys listening to the crazed rambles of the Cuban Children's He had Annoyed to the Brink of Insanity. Pleasedonot5: Everyone's favorite doughnut, even if he denies being so. A refugee from many troll-infested chats, PDN5 has finally found peace with the Lampers... Or has he? Enjoys debating and using ironic humor. He's an old LoG regular. rdrmaster: '''A regular who everyone knows. Loves to joke around with everyone, also gets and sends daily death threats. Usually, he is the one to start up a conversation. Usually, he acts like a troll, which is why some consider him a troll, but he only trolls other trolls. (Apparently...not really true.) Loves war games and plans to be a lt.general of air force or the army, but will settle for being it on mud and blood 2. Enjoys threatening SamuraiZach0 that he will one day come to his house and say something he said in chat to his face. '''SamuraiZach0: '''After conducting a very thorough survey, it was found that Zach is "One slick son of a gun," or at least that is what Zach has claimed himself. The yet to be conducted survey to agree or disagree with this statement has yet to be finished. We shall inform you when we've started. Also has beef with rdrmaster. Claims to have mutiple genders and claims he can beat me up. -rdrmaster.Dont go to his house theres shit all over the floor. Also widely recognized to be a wizard at obtaining badges, being a proud holder of the Assassin's Greed impossible badge for example. '''Sarjon: Commander of the MJOLNIR suit, lover of barbecue (he cooks with his flamethrower), and prone to breaking the laws of gravity; Sarjon is a finger on the right hand of Rockefelon. He's probably the thumb. He'll disappear for absolutely no reason, only to reappear just in time to laugh at the newest antics in the Lamp Factory. Even when he's failing at earning badges, he's still watching you in chat... always. shanoc5902: '''Hidden in the night, surrounded by mist, none know his true identity. Regardless as to whether any care, he continues to fight for truth, justice, and any sort of self-convience. None know where his alliances lie, except with Rocke's army of Lamplites since there's a lot of them, however all who care, a whopping one-half, know that he can be reached by shining the Shanoc signal in the sky. He is not very timely though, as traffic delays cause this mysterious fellow to appear at his own convience. OOOOH!~ *Shines Shanoc Signal* ... *dies from knife in the back* *Shanoc arrives too late* - Kamarai *Kamarai's death will be mourned greatly, but with his passing, so too will any proof that the signal was shined before his death >.> '''shinoda119: Probably the Best known Brony in the Lamp factory, Is known to secretly try and turn his fellow lampers to the Brony Side Spockman4: Known rocke sense 2010 of the 7000th leap year in 9/11. some days he is normal and somedays he will spam the shit until thy lobby lags. He woops everybodys ass in a multiplayer game and only is beaten by the rockefelon. Loves to eat the fuck out of traces chicken. He tryed to copy Age of war 2 on kongregate and allmost got sued the shit out off. he is cooooooooool. watch out his power level is over 9000. drewgay: A newer regular, drew will revive chat with glee, a knife, and an ant with a butt. Enjoys doing some RPing, and when not chatting, RPGing. Trace401: Was One of the most wisest people in the factory, Then Shinoda turned him to the Brony Side.The local planner/hippy, owns a business chain controlled by his partner Lora13, he has banished the local trolls known as hugepro and oldcafe. TrophyMaster:One of the newer yet coolest members of the Lamp Factory.This lamplite is the life of the party and enjoys rp'ing his freinds. They include everybody in the Lamp Factory. He is modest and kind. He also does not have a lust for power, that is a lie, a very mean lie. Valthero: An active contributor of the chat, keeping it interesting. Val enjoys watching trolls get what they deserve, but knows how to abide by the rules. If he's not chatting he is usually playing Mud and Blood 2. He is yet another regular at urbanprophet.com (They're swarming the population! RUN!) :o wolfie371:'''full time lampite and supporter of everyone. Loves rping and/or eating imaginary pies of exotic flavours. Wolves are his inspiration but they do not inspire him as much as Blueberryking,rdrmaster and Rockefelon. Do not mention the words hot chocolate around him.Ever. Unless u want a World War 3 on your hands. Hates Trolls and hopes that other ppl dont see him, as one as he does not want to be mean.Lives with Wolves and will do anything to protect them and defend their honour. Can transform into a wolf with wings if enraged(or hot chocolate is mentioned). '''Xifer360: Xifer is a good roleplayer and does not godmod (not anymore) but he is horrible at making his own roleplay so make up your own and he is prone to spamming and swearing and being extremely funny on most of the time not on sunday afternoon monday and most of tuesday. xifer can't wait to kill you and then make you his friend! XD..... xrennerx50: Just an average troll trollin to keep up the people in the factory happy that have long hours and never get to see their family... Regs of Olde AnemoneMeer: An avid female gamer (:O) with a huge ego the size of a small planet. Yeah, it's inhabited and everything. :D Axletowns: Been around for a long time, even since the LoG days. A relatively active user that can light up the chat instantly with roleplaying. basementcat77777: Crazy. Likes to hit people with giant guitar. Ouch... I got hit all the time... -Kamarai buzzerfly: Just recently buzzed in (lol pun) to the Lamp Factory. Pretty quiet, but he chats if he wants to. Casperdude08: '''The newest addition to the regulars. No one really knows who or what (:S) he is, but he hangs out here often. '''Emerald339: Emerald is a very shiny greenish user who gets along with others very well. Ya don't see many like 'em these days, no-sir-ree. Forfeit: A lurking former LoGer and voice of sanity. What more can I say? houman: Friend to all "Except all the cappers, spammers, trolls, pretty much anyone who pisses him off". littlebucci: The coolest bucci you'll ever meet, if not the only bucci. (:P) MoonTaLoo: Occasionally gets everyone in the Factory to laugh their asses off, he is known by a few users especially. New to all of the Lamp shenanigans. ReDeadEr: The most dead and dead again user we know who is more dead and dead again than you are. Hey wait a second... How is he...? Nevermind. smookyolo: Your average regular in the Lamp Factory, contributes to conversations and competes in games well. What more can you ask for? Hes also a mod. Tazaraki: '''Crazy, and yet a kind user. Taz is a moderator at urbanprophet.com '''Weedthesea: Once a Reg Back in 2008 he has been spotted recently lurking in the chat waiting to prey on the newer members Not So Friendly Neighborhood Trolls But Also A REG zin466: "The corrupt democrat" often calls Peterson616 a butt pirate-rdrmaster Just try to get away before he has his sexy time. Trust me. -'Mitch122' WaffleThief: BlueberryKing's mortal enemy. Waffle called him gay, he has also been seen thieving waffles from the respected members of the lamp factory. Secret Cult There is a secret cult within the Lamp Factory. All lies related this such an existence is false.... Unless it is opposite day today in which case they are true. To reiterate, if someone is to tell you about the secret cult of the Lamplites they speak nothing but lies. There is a cult that secretly worship's Rocke and is his own personal army. They have attacked Puerto Rico and won (thanks to shinoda119), even with the aid of the mysterious 'Do-gooder' shanoc5902... They have plans for world domination as of this moment. If someone invites you to join it they are not joking, if you're willing to join talk to rocke. How to Join in the secret cult in the lamp factory, which there is, except on opposite day, which is today, you would have to go throught a long arduous journey in the initiation process. 1. Stand up 2. Spin around 3 times 3. Scream like a banshee 4. Pat your head and rub your belly for approximatly 5.345 minutes 5. Say "Toy Boat" five time fast--> NO MESS UPS! ... 437. Find the secret Kong Chat badge ... 7835. Beat the Ice Boss in Dream World. SOLO ... 87345. Do a cyborg break dance ---> which takes exactly 4.561 days and has 456029 steps ... 9000. Recite ever internet meme known to human and alien kind. ... Over 9000. Charge your lazor... and Rick Roll someone ... 5. Save the Whales 6 Put on Youtube (No camera? Well buy one and then start over sucker!) 7. Sit back down. PROFIT! And your done, Its a very easy process, not very hard. It would be easier if you were to take a training seminar that doesn't exist for this non existant cult, but since it doesn't exist, you are screwed, and luckily DON'T have to do this. Thy Lorde's Will Also every good cult has Commandments THE 13 LAMPLITE CULT COMMANDMENTS Since the lamp cult does NOT exist, please disregard this. #Thou shalt have no gods before Rocke #Thou shalt not killeth thine cult brethren #Thou shalt not stealeth from thine cult brethren #Thou shalt chargeth thine lazor at exactly the twelth hour after the rising of the sun, on the three hundreth and seventy second day of the leap year. #Thou shalt cherish and value all cult members, as it is written "As iron sharpens iron, you shall sharpen each other" -Anonymous #Thou shalt not leaveth thine room that thou art bound to, which is the lamp factory. #Thou shalt put all other cult members before thine self, if it is for the benifit of the cult, otherwise put thineself first, if it is for the benefit of the cult. #If one tells of thine cult thou shalt be exposed to the torture that is written in Rocke II 3: 567-568 " 567 He shall be tied to a chair, stripped naked, except for his lowest layer of clothing, and be put to the test, in the trial of paper cuts. The accused shall be paper cutted for a total of 3 days, then he shall be covered in the sacred salt, and left there to lie in agonizing pain. 568 When he is done writhing in pain, then he shall be disposed of in the nearest ocean, exactly ten minus a half miles from the nearest civilization. This shall be done with the accused tied up of course" #Cult members never start a fight, they are but the sword and shield of thy lord (Rocke), with but a word a cult member must attack any evil brought to light or defend thy lord from such evil. #Thou shalt not take thine lords name in vain. #Thou shalt playeth Anti-Idle until thine level runeth high. #Thou shalt obey the word of thy lord as if thyne own soul, for thy lord granted thee many gifts so shall a cult memeber strive to give such gracious gifts to thy lord in return Officers of the Cult and Lamp Factory Supreme Deity - Rockemelon Rockemelons bitch- Spockman4 The Deities Right - Hand Thumb-'''Sarjon '''Grand Lampian Scribe of the Cult - '''Kamarai '''Lamper Ambassador to the Cult -'''Shanoc5902 '''Grand Enforcer - '''SamuraiZach0 '''Grand General of the Army - '''BlueberryKing '''Grand P00H-B3AR - '''Benfster '''Royal Zealot/Caller of Armies - conkedup The Needed Troller, Also the big butt talker '''- Luckycharms415 '''Captain of the LF Royal Guard - RaspberryKing (Trace401) Eye of Rock/Recon - Wolfchild23 Unranked Hobo - Huterwolf Lamplite Wars The Lamplites may have an all powerful deity, but that doesnt mean they are without enemies. The Admins are the Cults greatest enemy... If either of them existed. The Battle of Puerto Rico The first attempt of a Lamplite attack, failed pretty epicly... The Lamplites were formed under a banner at this battle. Battle of the Factory The first war, the admins revealed themselves and went on a full scale attack on the Lamp Factory. Many were lost on both sides. But the Lamplites prevailed, hmm your wondering how? Sorry lamplite secrets, you had to have been there. Battle of the Factory 2 Vowed to never speak of it again. Sorry not telling. Battle of North Korea The attack on North Korea was lead and carried out by mastermind leader of the RDR army rdrmaster. The operation was carried out by the RDR army (lead by rdrmaster) , the Sludgies (lead by huterwolf) , The Lamplites (lead by Rockefelon) , The rest of the Lamp Factory (lead by an unkown soilder) , and the League Of Gamers (lead by sir Fratly) . The attack was a complete succes until they reached North Korea's captail and were pushed back. Very few were lost on the attacking side. Here's how the battle was carried out Lampite Fruit Wars The Great General Mitch1224 And Leutenant RaspberryKing VS The vegetables. In the begining the wars were set off by racisim and when the vegetables started using there camoflauge powers to kill innocent fruits the war was sprouted, General Mitch1224 and leutenant RaspberryKing were the first to fight. the commanded there great army and as they slaughterd vegetables...... more kept coming...... but when a great deity helped the fruits to destroy the vegtables Mitch was hit. He was in a coma for a long 10 years untill he woke up.... only to find out that Leutenant has tooken his place. that was the first half of the fruit wars. the second half.....Was nuked by huterwolf is still happening..... 'The Holy Rockible' "Rocke shall inseminate women of foreign lands as a farmer sows his fields" Still working on this, Gimme awhile on it. The Lamp Wars These are not to be confused with the non-existent hard struggles of the lampalites. These are battles waged by lampers of all kinds in good fun. There are rules, though few, and though no one can ever truly win these wars, they can always crush their opponents one after another.... Should they manage to accomplish the task that is. These wars are waged between lampers, one can join any faction that the leader is willing to accept them, and then you fight other factions, or don't fight, whatever your strategy is. If the number of existing factions is below the number stated in the rules, you can start your own faction, no matter who you are. Rules This is not an absoulte free for all, there has to be some rules otherwise it's no different from any other random mass RPing. #All godmodding must be within reason- You are allowed to launch a hundred nukes on a planet, but your planet cannot be immune to everything and all your opponents planets are instantly vaporized.... The point is to have fun, not prove how many different ways you can say 'I win' #There are always three factions, end of story- Gotta be more than 2 otherwise it's just team A vs team B, but there's gotta be a limit so that we don't have a million one person factions. #If a majority of factoin members vote on a new leader the faction will undergo a 'revolution' and the voted leader becomes the new leader #You are allowed to leave whatever faction you want and join any others that you want (unless the leader of said faction kicks you out) #Rocke's word is law. He plays as god in this scenario, at least when on the account Rockefelon. #Have fun or you're banned from playing. No I'm just kidding, you're not REQUIRED to have fun... yet. Rebel Faction Faction 1. Members huterwolf - General coolcole77 Dragons Faction Faction 2. Prepare for ensuing craziness. Members shanoc5902 - Captain Skree Hive Faction 3. This faction is a hive race based entirely on evolution and mutation. All larva are born and grow in pods fed with nutrients to keep them healthy. Other races will be captured and put into pods to be mutated and transformed into more soldiers for the skree. these pods are normally buried deep within nests but can be carried upon massive siege beasts during wartime. While within the pods the larva are connected to the hive this allows them to develop mutations more suited to the hives current needs, this rapid adaptation is what makes the skree such fierce competition. rank and classification within the hive is determined by ability and strength, an example of such basic skree hierarchy is the transportation class skree, offensive class skree, defensive class skree, and special class skree, as used in war. Members WolfChild23- High King, a strange mutation during forming spawned this unique and powerful leader of the skree hierarchy. Able to change its body at will to suit its needs even after hatching, this fierce creature is an extremely dangerous and unpredictable threat in any battle. Other S4!t Teh Factory iz popular amongst fanz ov Mud an Blood 2 The lamp factory fads; Now and again the lamp factory will go through a trend in which everyone will play the same game. Credits Made by hodeni and Pleasedonot5, along with all of the other users who make Lamp Factory great. Thanks for contributing! :D Revisited and retouched by 'KamaJama' Kamarai and 'speed typo'er' shanoc5902 as well as multiple other members of Lamp Factory. After the original edits were made, much time was spent fixing up the controversies/typos that arised. As a disclaimer, Rocke took NO part in the making of or altarations of this article, he cannot be blamed at all as declared by the Lamplites the kind members of Lamp Factory. Also the non-existant cult is not responsible for any injuries or deaths that happen as a result of attempting to join it, breaking onto its property, dealing with a Lamplite, or engaging in military based efforts supporting or against it. This non-existant cult cannot be held responsible for the actions of the Lamplites. Rocke is also not affliated with this so called cult despite how it does not worship him. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms